emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03873
}} is the 3,875th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 18 October, 2004. Plot Part 1 In the B&B, Alan is waking up. He hears Steph on her mobile phone outside the window talking to Alan's doctor. She asks for a repeat prescription of Alan's pills stating that he knocked nearly a whole tub of pills down the plug hole. The doctor refuses to give Steph a repeat prescription. Outside Pear Tree Cottage, Tom sees Carl on the bin wagon and rushes in to the office. Tom asks Chloe why Carl is working on the bins. Chloe tells Tom that Jimmy gave him the job. Outside the Post Office, Chas, Zak and Sam discuss the alcohol for the Dingle's party. Chas says she won't steal from Diane but if a couple of barrels fall off the delivery truck then that's okay. She arranges to meet Zak and Sam outside the Woolpack for the delivery that morning. In the B&B, Alan asks Steph why he has to stay in bed all the time. Steph tells him that is what the doctor ordered the previous night. Alan cannot recall seeing the doctor the previous night and accuses Steph of lying. Steph assures Alan that the doctor was there and that she is determined to make sure that he takes his pills. In the village, Tom approaches and asks Carl why he didn't tell him he was working on the bins. Carl accuses Tom of going on about the divorce and says that he couldn't get a word in edgeways. Tom tells Carl that he can't slack off working on the bins and to make sure that he sets his mind to the job as he will be watching. Tom walks away and Carl tells Jarvis that working on the bins is much more fun than working in an office. Ashley is starting Frank Bernard off with his new job as a gardener. Jarvis approaches as Frank walks off with a wheelbarrow. Jarvis is furious that Ashley has given Frank a job. In Butlers Farm, Debbie walks in and Cain asks her why she isn't at school. Debbie tells him that she is on her lunch hour. Cain asks Debbie to give him a hand getting the alcohol for the party. Debbie tells Cain that she needs to get back to school. Cain leaves. Andy offers to give Debbie a lift back to school but Debbie tells him that it isn't a good idea. Andy asks why they can't go back to the way things were. Debbie insists that she can't lie to Cain again as he was really hurt by what happened. In Pear Tree Cottage, Tom sees that an invitation has arrived for Chloe to go to the Enterprise Awards with the Kings. He asked how she got an invite and Chloe tells Tom that Jimmy invited her along. Tom says that she deserves to have a night out and that it will be good to have another pretty face on the table. Chloe skips out pleased. In the Woolpack, Chas tells Bob that the pub is like a morgue and suggests that Bob get off home for a while. Bob tells Chas that he has a delivery to take and Chas suggests that she does the delivery instead. Bob offers to show Chas how to do a delivery that day and Chas feigns excitement. Bob exits and Zak asks Chas how they will get hold of the ale with Bob there. Chas tells Zak to leave it with her. In Café Hope, Marlon moans to Lisa and Paddy about the food for the Dingle party. Marlon tells Lisa that he wanted to see Alan that day rather than cook. Viv speculates on the state of Alan. Lisa expresses sympathy for Alan but Viv thinks it should be Steph who they sympathise with. In the B&B, Alan is getting out of bed. Steph walks in and forces Alan back into bed. Alan gets cross and asks Steph why she won't let him out. Steph reminds Alan that he made a fool of himself the previous day and that he should forget about Shelly. They hear Lisa shouting downstairs and Steph makes to leave telling Alan that she'll soon get rid of Lisa. Alan tries to get out of bed again. In the village, Chas is watching Bob do the bottle order. She distracts Bob asking to see his muscles whilst Zak and Cain steal a barrel of beer from the truck. Albert Dingle appears and starts to greet Zak loudly. Bob looks over and asks what's going on. Zak punches Albert and accuses him of trying to steal some alcohol. Bob thanks Zak as they rush away. At the door of the B&B, Lisa invites Alan to the Dingle party but Steph says that Alan isn't well enough to go. Steph assures Lisa that she'll tell Alan that Lisa visited. Alan appears at the top of the stairs and shouts for Lisa. He misses his footing and falls down the stairs landing on his ankle. Lisa goes to call for an ambulance and Steph looks menacingly at Alan asking him what he has done. Part 2 In the hospital waiting room, Alan is laid up in bed. Steph is pacing up and down and Lisa suggests that she go and see what is taking the doctor so long. Steph exits and Alan tells Lisa that she's wearing Shelly's scarf. Alan asks Lisa where she got the scarf from and Lisa says that Shadrach gave it to her quite a while ago. Alan insinuates that it was probably around the same time that Shelly came to the village. Lisa tells Alan that if Shelly had been in the village then he would have seen her. Alan tells Lisa that he's sure that Shelly was there and that something has happened to her. In Wishing Well Cottage, Albert and Zak walk in and argue about Albert's behaviour before. They start to wrestle as Marlon, Paddy and Shadrach arrive home. Albert turns to Marlon and says "hello son". In the hospital, Alan tells Lisa that Steph won't tell him what's wrong with him and that she won't let anyone see him. Alan tells Lisa that he remembers Steph pushing him down the stairs. Steph walks in and tells Alan that he's talking nonsense. Lisa looks wary. In the Woolpack, Chas gives Bob the brush off. Chloe walks in and purposely drops an invite to the Awards night on the bar. Chas sees and asks Chloe about it. Chloe tells her that she knows that Chas isn't invited and that it's a touchy subject. Chas presses Chloe further and Chloe tells Chas that Carl told her not to tell Chas she was going as he didn't want Chas to get the wrong idea about things. Chas gets cross and tells Chas that there was no need for Carl to worry about it and that she doesn't care who goes. In the hospital, Steph talks to the doctor who questions her about Alan's fall. He asks if Alan was drinking again but Steph insists that Alan tripped and fell and that alcohol wasn't involved. The doctor asks Steph if she'd like help coping with things. Steph tells the doctor that she has run out of pills and he prescribes her some more - two tablets, three times a day. Steph asks for a larger prescription explaining that they live in a village and it's hard for her to get to the hospital. The doctor agrees to give her more pills as long as she takes precautions to see that Alan stays safe. Steph assures the doctor that Alan will certainly be safe. In Wishing Well Cottage,, Marlon is laying out food and asks Albert why he has come back. Albert tells Marlon that its because there is a party and Marlon asks him why he didn't make it to his and Tricia's wedding. Albert says that he was never keen on weddings and Marlon reminds him about the time he tried to get out of his wedding to Lisa. Albert explains that he couldn't see himself tied down for life and asks where Lisa is. Marlon tells Albert that Lisa is dead and walks off. In the hospital, Alan tells Lisa, Steph and the nurse that he doesn't want to go to bed or have any pills. Alan says that he wants a clear head so that he can try and work out where Shelly is. Steph reminds Alan that he will be in bed for weeks now that he's hurt his ankle again. Alan is appalled and says that he can't be in bed for that long. The nurse insists that Alan should take a pill to relax. Alan pushes her away and she falls over. Alan apologises. In the Woolpack, Chas asks Carl why he told Chloe not to tell her about the Awards night. Carl says that he knew she'd make a fuss. Chas asks Carl how she can trust him when he lies all the time. Carl gets angry and says that he has only lied once and that she doesn't trust him anyway. Carl walks out and Chas rushes after him just as the door opens and a woman walks in. She looks at Chas and says that she never changes and was always chasing men. Chas mutters 'Faith' under her breath and Faith Dingle tells Chas to call her mum. Cain is sat in the pub and lowers his head when he sees Faith arriving. In the village, Alan is being carried back into the B&B. Emily asks if Alan is okay and Lisa tells her that he is far from being okay. In the Woolpack, Faith is sat with Cain and Chas and tells Cain that she has come along way just to see them. Chas tells Faith that she is here for the free booze and men as opposed to seeing them but Faith insists that she came to see her new grandchild, Debbie, but Chas tells her that she's fifteen years too late. Cain tells Faith to stay away from Debbie. In the B&B, Steph sees off the ambulance men and tells Alan that they can have a quiet night in just the two of them. Steph says that everyone is sure he is mad now that he punched the nurse. Steph says that from now on Alan will do exactly what she says. Steph gets some pills out and tells Alan to take them. She watches him take them with some water and is pleased. At Wishing Well, the party is starting. Lisa arrives back and Zak tells her that she is just in time. Lisa spots Albert and he tells her that the last time he saw her she was in church ready to say I do. Lisa sees Marilyn and Elvis and sarcastically tells them that it's a shame their house burnt down and they weren't able to host the party. Zak starts to get the party going. In the B&B, Steph puts a key in the door and Alan asks her what she's doing. Steph says that she can't have him wandering about after his fall. Alan begs her not to lock the door and promises that he'll be good. Steph walks out and locks the door as Alan calls out after her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes